Sweet Torture
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: Nothing is worse than not being allowed to touch your partner.


Sweat was sliding down Rin's neck as his body arched from the bed. The air around him was chilling on his heated skin. He hissed as Haruka's nails gently scraped along his inner thigh. A shuddering breath was what left his lips next. He couldn't take it any longer. Haruka had been stripping him for a while now. Doing it slowly and reserved, taking each piece of his clothing off piece by piece.

The heat, the gentle feathery touches were all too much by now. It felt like he had been lying there for ages, doing nothing but bite back moans that tried to escape his throat each time those gentle hands touched over his nipples or even brushed against his raging hard on. It was torture, but oh was it a sweet torture. He had promised, he had promised that he wouldn't interfere, that he would let Haruka do what he wanted, that he would keep his hands and body in control to not urge anything. But it was near painful how hard he was, his body was shivering with each touch and his vision was blurry while he waited and waited and waited for the other to finally get it on.

"Rin?" Rin tried to focus on Haruka.

The teen was sitting between Rin's legs, nothing but his boxer shorts left from his clothes. He looked so damn good and was so close it would have been so easy to touch him, to get what he so achingly wanted while writhing beneath Haruka, yet he couldn't, no not that, he just wouldn't touch him. Rin had promised, he always kept his promises, he would be patient. After all it was Haruka's birthday, he was doing all this, going through this sweet-sweet torture just for Haruka.

"Y-Yeah?" His voice broke as a rapid breath escaped his throat.

"Are you ok?" Why was he asking? Of course he wasn't, or he was, mostly he was but he really, really wanted this to end soon, so that it wouldn't be dragged on forever through the night, even though felt so, so good. Rin gulped, sweat sliding down his exposed throat.

"Yes." He rasped out, clearing his throat right after.

No other words were exchanged as Haruka's attention went back to his thighs. Slowly, so god damn slowly Haruka's hands were gliding over one of the stockings, just to stop at rim of it, dipping his finger slowly inside and massaging Rin's thigh where the straps had dug into his flesh -so that the stocking wouldn't slide off his leg again. It felt wonderful, the pressure and Haruka's finger just there under that piece of fabric.

Rin gulped and moved his legs wantonly, to force Haruka's finger to slide in further, so that it would drag that stocking down with it. Rin let out a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes and gripped the blanket beneath him. It was so, so hard to not touch, to not help, to not do anything to strip himself. Haruka was still massaging his thigh sliding his finger around the stocking's rim, sometimes tugging at the fabric yet he didn't let it slide down Rin's leg. It was agonizing and it felt like hours for Rin until Haruka slowly tugged the stocking down exposing, just really, really slowly more and more of Rin's skin.

The air in the room was cold compared to Rin's skin, it bit into each inch of the newly exposed skin. He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. He wanted to help so bad, wanted to rip those damn stockings apart so that Haruka hadn't anything to torture him with anymore. Yet the only thing he did was gripping the blanket tighter, digging his nails into it until he could swear that he was ripping the fabric of the blanket with his tight grip.

Rin gulped again. His mouth felt dry and Haruka still wasn't finished with dragging the stocking down, too slow, it was just too slow. A sigh left Rin's throat when he felt how the stocking lastly touched his toes before his leg was free. The next thing he felt was a touch on his shin -on his naked skin- how it gently crept up towards his thigh, higher and higher. Rin was aching for it to touch his cock, but just before it was at the wished destination, its course changed. Dragging slowly over his hip, then his stomach, and then -on the other side of his body- down his hip again. All this while touching Rin but not the way and where he wanted it.

Haruka's hand was on the other stocking. Once again massaging Rin's thigh around the fabric and then dipping his finger through the rim of the stocking, just to play with it before he dragged that piece of fabric down. Slow, so slow over Rin's skin. How on earth could Haruka hold himself, could be this composed while doing all this? Rin gritted his teeth and felt a shudder run down his spine.

It was just too much, when would he be undressed? First that hairband, then his shoes, his dress and now those devilish stockings. Rin let out a moan when finally, finally the last bit of his clothing was off his body and he could feel the cold air around him, could feel Haruka's naked legs beside his -burning where they touched Rin's skin.

Maybe now, maybe now Haruka would hurry up and wouldn't just touch and tease and then stop. It was so hard to breath by now. Rin opened his eyes and looked towards Haruka who was sitting between his legs looking, no, staring down at Rin with focused eyes, with a gleam in them which told more than any other action that night. The teen was about to snap and oh did Rin wanted that to happen.

"Haru." It was a wanton tone he used, Rin knew. His voice was whiny and small compared to other times but oh he didn't care, he just wanted this to end finally, this sweet torture had to finish. Get there where Rin wanted this to lead.

And there it was. The change of shade in Haruka's eyes. Finally Rin thought to himself as Haruka crushed their lips together in a heated, desperate yet oh so sweet kiss.

* * *

 **I think this fanfiction is me majorly being a teasing bitch**  
 **anyway I hope you liked it because I have no experience with smut or near smut yet I really wanted to write this for training so that I am able to write better smut in the future, it was embarrassing but in a way fun so I hope you had fun while reading**

 **a comment with your opinions would be really helpful, thank you in advance!**


End file.
